pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wish
Wish is the 82nd chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oscar exclaims that he has come to silence Jack Vessalius. Oz begs Oscar to leave, worrying that Jack's going to kill him. Oscar explains that it was exactly as Jack had said, Xai had told him everything, including how much of a cowardly man Jack really is, speaking spitefully towards Jack about how he had forced Xai to live alone. In a flashback to Jack's meeting with Xai, Jack explains to Xai that at the moment the majority of Sablier fell into the Abyss during the Tragedy, Jack laid witness to numerous potential futures that had been recorded in the Abyss. In one of these potential futures, the Baskerville Clan would rise up once again and steal the power of B-Rabbit from Jack, surely bringing destruction to the world. Jack states that because of this he has to prevent that potential future from happening, believing that it was the reason that he had been spared from being dropped into the Abyss along with the rest of Sablier, and permitted to live for so long, and why he had been allowed to view this glimpse of the future as a key. Thus, Jack states that for this reason he must exist in place of Xai's child, meant to be stillborn; and because Xai had been born into the same lineage as Jack, Jack wanted Xai to succeed him in his mission to prevent the Baskerville rule over the world. Oscar explains to Oz and Gilbert that Xai had believed every word that Jack had said, or rather Xai wasn't able to disbelieve Jack. Oscar remembers the day that his child was born, continuing his explanation by stating that Xai had done exactly what Jack had instructed him to do, replacing his dead son with Oz while he was control of Jack's infant body. Oscar remembers Xai explaining Oz's origin. Xai explains that no matter what he did, he wasn't able to rid himself of the suspicion that he felt towards Jack, and so he delved into an investigation. Xai followed a faint trail of clues all the way to Jack's true motives, discovering that the doctor who had overseen his son's birth was one of Jack's followers, and so Jack had orchestrated Xai's son's death. Even with Jack being responsible for Xai's son's death, Xai wouldn't give into his hatred and kill Oz because he wasn't able to identify what parts of Jack's tale were truth, and what parts were lies. Jack tells Xai that after his soul fades away completely, all that will be left in his body in the soul of B-Rabbit. Jack requests that Oz be raised by Xai as a regular human being, because his body acts as a container meant to conceal the existence of B-Rabbit. Jack explains that because of that, if something were to ever happen to his body, then the Baskervilles would likely be able to sense the power radiating from Jack's body and descend on the scene in order to take the power of destruction that is Oz the B-Rabbit for themselves. Xai tells Oscar that if Jack truly had killed his son against his will in order to save the world from its ultimate destruction, Xai would've had no choice but to comply; despite how much he would despise it. At least, that was what Xai had thought. Oscar explains that Xai finally managed to discover the truth, much faster than anyone else. Xai knew that Jack was in fact that instigator of the Tragedy rather than the Baskerville Clan. Oscar tells Jack that everything seemed to be going according to his plans; not merely switching places with Xai's son, but also purposefully behaving so that Xai would feel suspicious of Jack and make Xai seek out to expose Jack's true malicious intentions and allow Xai to think that he had used his own power in order to uncover the truth. Jack had in fact wanted the power of B-Rabbit once more, and therefore wanted to return the power that Alice had taken from Oz back to him. Thus, alongside the truth that Xai had obtained, Jack let it slip that if Xai dropped B-Rabbit's container into the Abyss, he could erase Oz's existence. Believing Jack, Xai used Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony in order to drop Oz into the Abyss so that no one else would ever have access to B-Rabbit's power ever again. To reach his goal, Xai sought out co-conspirators; contacting the Baskervilles by going through Bernard Nightray. Xai managed to create a reason for casting Oz into the Abyss that would satisfy the Baskervilles while still managing to keep B-Rabbit's existence hidden. Gilbert objects to Oscar's explanation, but Oscar decides that if he doesn't tell Oz the story now, then Jack would do it another time that would best suit his own needs. Oscar turns to Jack and asks if Oz is listening from within Jack's subconscious, Oz being shown remembering the Coming of Age Ceremony and absorbing Xai's actions as Oscar dictates them. Oscar continues, explaining that Oz returned after 10 years, having regained his powers by becoming Alice's contractor. Jack teasingly asks if Oscar's suggesting that he had even plotted that out as it had happened. Oscar states that while listening to Xai's story, he was only able to believe Xai's words partially, yet when he looked in Jack's eyes now he was able to believe everything that Xai had said. Oscar recalls a comparison to Jack and water, identifying it as true as even though Jack had been the one to cause the Tragedy, Oscar's not able to feel any malice or good will from him and he is unable to grasp Jack's existence; just like water, Jack completely spills over. Oscar questions what Jack is exactly, mentioning that it's like Jack is empty. Suddenly, Jack taps into Oz's powers, throwing Oscar off of him and summoning B-Rabbit's chains Jack notes how Oswald had said the exact same thing more than 100 years ago, stating that it was a horrible feeling. Oz grips Jack and tries to beg Oscar and Gilbert to run. Jack grabs Oz by the hair and tells him to watch closely as he decimates both Oscar and Gilbert with Oz's power; thereby allowing Oz to lie dormant within Jack's body without the need to worry. Gilbert tells Oscar to stay back, but instead, Oscar asks if Jack really did kill Sara and his son. Oscar doesn't believe that Jack actually did, because Jack had nothing to gain from killing Sara, or even from killing Rachel. Oscar states that Rachel was caught up in a carriage gone awry shortly after giving birth to Ada, and died as a part of an unfortunate accident. Despite this, Xai was never able to accept this, and was hell-bent on his vendetta, believing Rachel's death to have resulted from Jack's will as part of some kind of delusion brought on by Jack's hold over him. Suddenly, Jack uses Oz's Chains to push Gilbert out of his way and stab into Oscar's shoulder, pinning him to the wall. Oscar thinks of how helpless he feels in situations such as this, remembering a confrontation he had with Xai. Oscar yells at Xai, questioning how coldly Xai always treats Oz after everything Oz does to try and get Xai's recognition. Oscar the begs Xai to try harder to treat Oz properly and go see Oz. Xai questions what Oscar's going on about, telling him that he's simply using Oz's existence to comfort himself because of his dead child. Xai stands and starts to leave as he tells Oscar that coming into contact with Oz won't fill the hole that was left by the deaths of Rachel and his son. Xai then questions Oscar's suggestion to meet with Oz face-to-face, telling his younger brother not to make him laugh. Oscar is left alone in Xai's study, leaving Oscar to think to himself, remembering how sometimes he wonders why Oz is there instead of Oscar's own child. Oscar thinks of how Oz is naturally a clever child, and if he didn't rid himself of these dark feelings, Oz would surely notice them eventually; something which Oscar can't allow to happen. Oscar then remembers the time that Oz fell out of the window with Oscar's camera. A Pandora member questioned what happened, and Oscar explained that Oz had fallen out of the window. Oz and Gilbert looked for Oscar's camera, when suddenly Oscar comes around the corner, rushing up to Oz and slapping him. Oscar questions what Oz was thinking, because if he had made even one mistake on his way out of the window, he could have died. Meanwhile, Gilbert was begging Oscar to stop when a Pandora member directed Oscar's attention to his camera. Oscar realized that Oz was trying to take his camera, but wondered why, as Oscar moved toward his camera, Oz clung to his uncle apologizing and begging him not to get rid of his camera, stating that he would never do something like that ever again. Oscar questioned what Oz was talking about, and Oz explained that he had heard Oscar tell one of the valets to dispose of the camera, but Oz told his uncle that he couldn't get rid of it, especially because he hasn't even used it yet. Oscar remembered his original statement that claimed that he was going to take the camera's first picture when his child is born and take lots of pictures on every anniversary. Oz cried over how many pictures Oscar could potentially take, and in response Oscar ran from Oz not able to handle Oz's reaction. Later, Oscar remained on a staircase within the Vessalius mansion, thinking of how he should have patted Oz's head and given him a big hug, yet he wasn't sure of why he hadn't done so. Oscar states that he'd had enough and questioned what the right thing to do was because whatever he did was wrong. Oscar finished by stating that even thinking about it really was pointless. Oscar reviews the past and thinks of how Oz's existence had really been a burden to him, yet the weight of that burden is what had kept him grounded. Even after he'd lost everything that was important to him, Oscar had felt like he was floating away into the sky and Oz was there to latch on to Oscar to weight him down like a stone. Oscar thinks of how Oz wasn't his light and how he was powerless, because he didn't have the wisdom or power to protect his own family. Thus, Oscar had nothing, yet Oz was the one suffering. Oscar rips the chain from his shoulder and states that he mustn't run away this time. Within Jack's subconscious, Oz grabs Jack's wrist, prompting Jack to question what Oz was doing. Oz tells Jack that he's not going to let Jack kill his uncle. Oscar questions what he should say at a time like this; if he allowed himself to offer comfort to Oz, then that should calm things greatly, and so Oscar decides to ultimately tell Oz his wish (and there is only one thing that Oscar wishes for Oz). Oscar walks up to Jack and embraces him, directing his words to Oz and telling him that his wish is for Oz to be happy. Oscar thinks to himself of how he knows that his words must be painful and cruel for Oz to hear. Oscar tells Oz that he, Gilbert and Ada had saved him, and so he hopes that his wish does not become the curse that binds Oz. Oscar then professes how he loves all of them from the bottom of his heart. Oz remembers the unbirthday party and everything else that Oscar has done for him, causing him to start crying. Oz thinks to himself of how within everyone there is the proof that he is himself. Within Jack's subconscious, Jack's body begins to crumble, as Oz stands against his Contractor. Jack's words of how everything Oz has is fake, Oz remarks on how that's not true because he has so many things; thus using his light to destroy what remains of Jack. Suddenly, within the junction for the Intention of the Abyss and Alice, Oz's light spirals through the dark. The Intention asks if Alice was really going to go. Alice confirms this because Oz is calling her, stepping into the light and coming out within Pandora's catacombs, hugging Oz excitedly (now that Jack appears to be gone for good). Alice starts crying and yells at Oz for being late calling her back to her. Oz looks to Alice and apologizes, suddenly Gilbert comes up from behind them and wraps his one arm around them both in an embrace. Alice questions what Gilbert's doing, adding that his hug hurts. Gilbert tells Alice to shut up as he begins crying. Alice questions where Gilbert's arm went, guessing that Gilbert got hungry and ate it. Gilbert explains to Alice that he didn't eat his arm, as Oscar watches from a far, grabbing at his injured shoulder. The four make their way to St. Luca's gate, with Gilbert asking Oscar if his shoulder was okay. Oscar mentions that he's thinking of getting out of Pandora as soon as possible. Oscar explains that after passing through St. Luca's Gate, there will be a waterway, and if they see this waterway, it should bring them directly out of Reveil. At this point, Oscar pulls out a necklace and uses it to open St. Luca's Gate, revealing that the necklace is the Vessalius' Key to the Abyss. Oscar orders Oz, Gilbert and Alice to take their leave, as when St. Luca's Gate closes, their pursuers won't be able to open it again right away. Suddenly, Echo makes her way into the chamber from the catacombs, asking Oz to wait for her, because she wants to go with them. Echo runs directly into Oscar, plunging her short-sword into Oscar's stomach. Echo begins laughing, marking one down and three to go. Gilbert steps forward and shoots at Echo, however Echo dodges and flips over top of Gilbert, landing as Baskervilles begin to flood into the chamber of St. Luca's Gate to act as reinforcement. Echo laughs and asks what's the matter with Gilbert, questioning if he planned on killing her like he had before, telling Gilbert that she knows he won't shoot. Gilbert suddenly realizes that the person before him is Noise, not Echo. Gilbert calls out to Oscar, who urges Gilbert to leave through St. Luca's Gate. Oz is reluctant, reaching out for Oscar and having to be forced through St. Luca's Gate by Gilbert and Alice, crashing through St. Luca's Gate as it closes. Oscar sits before St. Luca's Gate, as Pandora members enter the chamber, vowing to protect Oscar. Xai is with the Pandora members, calling them annoying and questioning what's wrong with them. Xai notices Oscar's necklace and realizes that Oscar chose Sara's wedding ring to act as the Vessalius Key, noting how such an act was just like Oscar. Oscar tells Xai that he had forced Oscar to follow Oz because he wanted to have Oscar use St. Luca's Gate so that he could steal the Vessalius Key from Oscar. However, if the Gate fully closes once, the it can't be opened or closed for quite some time and Xai would have to give up on going after Oz, Gilbert and Alice. This makes Xai laugh as he draws his gun and aims for Oscar. Xai tells his younger brother that it's his choice, asking if Oscar had any regrets. Oscar explains that he doesn't have any regrets because he was able to convey everything that he wanted to, alongside his desire to leave Oz in someone else's care. Xai tells Oscar that this part of his personality was something that he'd always found unpleasant about Oscar as a person, with Oscar saying that he had already known that. Oscar had hoped that he and Xai could've one day come to understand one another. Finally, at this moment, Xai pulls the trigger, as Oscar closes his eyes and accepts his death. As a disembodied soul, Sara comes in with her and Oscar's son, questioning what Oscar was looking at. Oscar tells his wife that he's looking at the photo he'd taken of everyone at the unbirthday party. Sara gets worked up and tells Oscar that what he did was unfair, because he'd taken the picture despite the fact that he'd promised that the first photo he'd take with his camera would be of them, as a family. Oscar feels guilty and tells Sara not to sulk as he'll take a photo of them now. Sara laughs and explains that she was only joking. Sara then tells Oscar that she loves him, and Oscar tells Sara that he loves her too, setting up the camera and taking the photo of his family as he had promised Characters in order of appearance *Elliot Nightray* *Leo* *Xerxes Break* *Reim Lunettes* *Sharon Rainsworth* *Alice *Intention of the Abyss *Echo *Sara Vessalius }} Terms Trivia *At the chapter's end, Sara Vessalius and Oscar's Unnamed Son appear for the first time in 'present day', although as spirits due to the fact that both of them are deceased. *The Vessalius Key to the Abyss is revealed to have been Sara's wedding ring. *How Rachel Cecile died is finally revealed by Oscar Vessalius. It has been suspected that the Nightrays might also have been involved in her death, but never touched upon how. *Noise appears for the first time in 21 chapters. *Gil is the first to realize that Noise and Echo share the same body, after Noise approaches them without her Baskerville cloak. It is unknown how Gil will react to Echo now that he's made this connection, as he hates Noise for making him hurt Oz at the Coming of Age Ceremony. *In this chapter, Oz finally discovers that it was Xai that condemned him to the Abyss. However this had already been discovered in the anime from 2009. The clue that gave it away was that Oz recognized Gryphon as the Chain that sentenced him on the wall of the Vessalius household. Navigation Category:Manga